


Adore You

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Michael and Alex go to a nightclub while out in Albuquerque.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Harry Styles a lot and I had to write this :P

Michael hated nightclubs.

His idea of a good time was a cold brew, maybe a game of darts or pool, and a cowboy crooning his heart out on the jukebox. He had no interest in the crowded, impossible to hear confines of a nightclub.

But Alex wanted to go, and he couldn't deny his boyfriend, considering he'd made the trek with him up to Albuquerque for the weekend.

Initially, Michael was going to head up early Monday morning, spend the day on campus, pick up his books for the fall semester, and meet with his advisor. He started online classes in a week, and he was beyond excited, but also incredibly nervous. Alex offered to go with him, and then they decided to turn it into a little getaway.

It would be their first as an official couple.

"We don't have to go if you really don't want to," Alex said as the two left a little Italian restaurant down the street from their hotel.

It was a gorgeous August evening by New Mexico standards. While Michael was content to go back to the hotel and snuggle up with his honey for the rest of the evening, Alex wanted to step outside his comfort zone and do something different this Saturday night.

"No, it's fine. But you know I can't dance for shit," Michael lamented as they stood on the street corner on the lookout for their rideshare.

Alex pulled him closer by the waist and snuggled into his side. "That's okay. You can watch me."

Michael felt a surge of heat as Alex looked at him suggestively and he wanted nothing more than to pull him in for a kiss, bystanders be dammed, but before he could get his hands on him, Lewis and his Ford Explorer had pulled up to take them to Pure Nightclub, the biggest LGTBQ+ club in the city.

The club was just as Michael feared, jammed with people sloshing drinks around without a care in the world, and music so loud you could feel the vibrations from the floor through your body.

Michael wasn't drinking a ton these days, but he drug Alex directly to the bar to get a beverage

After getting himself a coke and Alex a beer, they stood by the bar for a few minutes taking in the scene. There were go-go dancers on platforms across the main floor, and a DJ set up above the crowd. People were also coming and going up a staircase near the entrance, which the bouncer had informed them lead to the rooftop bar.

Michael had to imagine that would have been much more his scene, but Alex was mesmerized by the dancers and the music the second they got inside, so the main floor was where they started the night.

"I know you don't dance, but come on, Michael! Please dance with me!" Alex was practically giddy as he crowded Michael and put on his best pouty face.

Alex's lips were too tempting to resist, and Michael leaned in to give them a quick peck. "You go. I want to see your moves, Private."

"Fine," Alex spun around and headed toward the dance floor.

The DJ was playing a techno song, and the crowd was pretty lively, but Alex fit right in. He had rhythm, and when he lifted his hands over his head to move his body to the beat, his black shirt riding up in the front to reveal an inch of flesh, Michael couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

He could have stayed where he was all night, back leaning cautiously on the bar, watching his boyfriend let the music move through him.

But because Alex was Alex, namely a breathtakingly handsome human, it took all of 2 minutes for a guy to come over and try to dance with him. Ever the nice guy, Michael saw Alex shake his head and then lean into to talk to the taller man who wasn't a bad looking guy himself.

In a few seconds, the man was looking over at Michael, and he gave him a little head nod before continuing his walk further onto the dance floor.

Michael huffed a laugh and winked at Alex, who was right back to dancing like nothing had ever happened.

"Alright, guys, welcome to Pure nightclub!" The voice of the DJ rang out throughout the venue. "I hope you guys are enjoying your Saturday night here. We're going to switch things up this next hour and make this a little trip back to the boy bands' days. Past and present. With some solo hits mixed in. How's that sound?"

The shrieking coming from the crowd almost made Michael plug his ears.

"Alright, alright. Let's start things off with one Mr. Harry Styles of the defunct One Direction. Rest in peace, One Direction!"

A song Michael had never heard began playing, and if the crowd's reaction was any indication, Michael was the odd one out for not recognizing the tune. He saw Alex continue to move his body fluidly, hips moving in all the right ways.

In no time at all, he was being approached by another man, but this time Michael felt compelled to break up the little chat himself, so he strode over and pressed his body up against his. Alex was so attuned with Michael's touch he didn't even turn around to face him, instead leaning back into his body and bringing his free hand around to press into Michael's curls.

The man looking for a dance got the hint and walked off immediately.

Michael had no idea what he was doing, but he tried to follow Alex's lead and just time up his steps so that they were basically swaying to the music.

The song was catchy, and as the chorus rang out, Michael tried to block out the throngs of people surrounding him and focused on the feeling of Alex pressed against him and the words echoing through the space.

_Honey_

_I'd walk through fire for you_

_Just let me adore you_

_Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

Michael stuffed his face into Alex's hair, breathing him in and out. He moved his lips to Alex's ear and found himself singing along with the rest of the crowd.

Alex wrapped his arms around Michael's and slightly turned his head, so he was eye to eye with Michael, the smile on his face a mixture of love, lust, and adoration.

He was singing along to the song as well, and for those three minutes, everything faded, and Michael concentrated on the two of them, bodies wholly in sync, vibrations heavenly.

_Oh, Honey_

_I'd walk through fire you_

_Just let me adore you_

_Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

Maybe this nightclub was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
